


Межкультурные коммуникации

by LIMB_collective_mind



Category: LIMB (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Cohabitation, Gen, Swearing, italian swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMB_collective_mind/pseuds/LIMB_collective_mind
Summary: Обучать внука директора Коллегии разговорному английскому – такое было условие. Про разговорный английский мат речи не шло.





	Межкультурные коммуникации

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарий автора: выражаю огромную благодарность своему консультанту по итальянскому мату (даже если он никогда этого не прочитает).

Если Томас надеялся, что активно общаться его итальянскому соседу помешает языковой барьер, то он просчитался. Адриано языковой барьер игнорировал. В ответ на обреченное «non ho capito» американца он выдавал ту же фразу ещё несколько раз, только значительно громче. Очевидно, он считал, что чем сильнее орёт, тем понятнее для его собеседника становятся незнакомые слова. Пока Айверсон упрямо пытался вывести грамматические соответствия между английским и итальянским, Баттиста не менее упрямо шёл на прямой контакт. Его английский был не менее чудовищным, чем итальянский Томаса. Понимали они друг друга постольку поскольку.

\- Ciao! Доброе уттра! Комме дела?

\- Bene, - откликался Айверсон с таким похоронным видом, что впору было заподозрить, что он неправильно понимает значение слова «бене». – Ке… Че… дичи… те… ой, ме. Эээ… че ми те дичи… блядь.

\- Блядь? – живо заинтересовался Адриано, нутром почуяв нужный пласт лексики. - Сos'è?

Томас задумчиво посмотрел на соседа, оценивая риск. Обучать внука директора Коллегии разговорному английскому – такое было условие. Про разговорный английский мат речи не шло.

\- Сos'è «блядь»? – настаивал Адриано.

Томас почесал лоб и решил, что мат составляет значительную часть разговорного английского языка.

\- Блядь, - кивнул он, - è… puttana.

Нужное слово ему подсказало сердце.

\- Puttana! – восхитился Адриано. – Блядь! Figata!!!

\- Figata? – напряжённо уточнил Томас.

\- Figata! – с выражением высшего наслаждения на лице сообщил итальянец, и даже показал большой палец. Видя, что его собеседник всё ещё тупит, он разразился тирадой, из которой Томас понял слова «женщина», «секс» и «окей».

\- Ага, - понимающе кивнул американец, определив для себя «фигату» как что-то среднее между «охуенно» и «заебись». Оказывается, и ему было чему поучиться.

Контакт состоялся.

\- Se «блядь» è puttana, сos'è «шлюха»? – с подозрением спросил Адриано через несколько дней.

Томас машинально поправил очки. А сосед-то молодец. Коннотативная разница в этих выражениях определённо была. Хорошо ещё, что про шалаву не узнал, шалаву было бы объяснить куда сложнее.

\- Окей, шлюха – è puttana. Блядь – è… когда… quando… - тут он изобразил пантомимой крайнюю степень разочарования, - блядь!!! Катастрофа!

\- Cazzo! – хлопнул в ладоши Адриано. – «Блядь» è сazzo!

\- Охуенно, - одобрил Томас. И добавил: - Figata!

Шалаву он решил оставить на потом.

Пожалуй, где-то на этом месте Баттиста заподозрил, что этот нелюдимый scemo в принципе ничего такой. И, хотя у итальянца были подозрения, что последнее выражение сосед понял не до конца, исправлять он его не стал. Ничего, научится.

С грамматикой у Адриано было туговато, зато лексику он набирал достаточно быстро, хоть и использовал, как бог пошлёт. Проще было смириться с итальянскими окончаниями, чем исправлять каждое второе предложение. В течение пары месяцев их диалоги мутировали в нечто сложнопереводимое, и иногда Томасу даже казалось, что они изобрели свой язык, которого посторонний человек не понял бы. Коммуникация проходила на каком-то интуитивном уровне, с помощью шестого чувства.

\- Но ты же меня понимаешь, - парировал Адриано поучения соседа.

\- К сожалению, - уклончиво отвечал Айверсон. Спорить было сложно.

Однажды Адриано перевернул открытую бутылку вина на расшифровки сигилов Томаса. Они заорали одновременно:

\- Пиздееец!!!

\- Porca puttana!!!

Вряд ли при этом кто-то из них заметил, на каком языке кричал.

Помимо того, что касалось грамматики, жажда Адриано к знаниям была неистощимой.

\- Томас. Томас. Томас. А скажи какой-нибудь parolacce?

\- Блядь, - незамедлительно откликнулся Томас, не отрываясь от чтения.

\- Ну «блядь» я знаю, - обиделся Адриано. – Скажи прикольное какое-нибудь!

\- Отъебись.

\- «Отъебись» я с тобой в первый день знакомства выучить, - огрызнулся Адриано. – Сам fottiti! Coglione. О, как будет coglione?

\- Мудак. Или кретин, - Томас нахмурился, почесал в затылке. - Хотя, наверное, всё-таки мудак.

\- Мудак. Или кретин. А ке...кая диффе…разница?

\- Ну… - на такой случай Айверсон даже от книжки оторвался, - мудак… Это типа от слова «муди»… Ну, то есть яйца… Ну типа, это как… типа как если… Если чувак думает членом, но при этом он кастрат.

\- Чегоо? Che diavolo stai parlando?!

\- Che diavolo? Какого черта я сказал? Ну типа… ох. Мудак… ну это как козёл ебучий.

\- Cazzone, что ли?

\- Точно, сazzone! А еблан – это когда дурак. Но когда вообще прям дурак, совсем отбитый.

\- Fesso.

Да, в этой области итальянец определённо делал успехи. Чего Томас не мог предусмотреть – так это того, что на следующий день Адриано поздоровается с коллегами фразой «Сiao, мудак! Сiao, шалава!» Айверсон временно потерял способность говорить вообще на всех языках, а итальянец, растягивая губы в улыбке, сообщил:

\- Это на английском. Значит «доброе утро, друзья». Меня Томас научил.

Томас молился, чтобы рядом не оказалось ни одного англоговорящего. И ни одного преподавателя. И ни одного англоговорящего преподавателя. И, поскольку до директора Баттиста инцидент, судя по всему, не дошёл, Бог его услышал, и Томас уверовал.

В конце концов, Айверсон тоже начал идти на контакт, осознанно или нет. Вернувшись с пар, он больше не зашивался куда-то в одиночестве и перестал вечно торчать в библиотеке.

\- Эй. А как сказать, что я заебался?

\- Что? Ты ебался? С кем?

\- За-е-бал-ся. Устал очень сильно, так сильно, что пиздец.

\- Аааа, ага! Mi hanno rotto le palle!

\- Ротто… Ле палле?

\- Mi hanno rotto le palle, это дословно – как «мне сломали яйца».

\- Охуеть.

\- Охуеть?

\- Ээээ… Minchia?

\- Ooooo, si, si! Figata!

\- Ну ещё бы, блядь, - польщённо отозвался будущий экзорцист. – А что такое всё-таки «figata»?

\- Господи, и он меня ещё учит, - фыркнул Адриано. – Figa – это женский… сексуальный орган. Хотя откуда тебе-то знать.

\- Пизда, что ли? – догадался Томас. – Так значит, это «пиздато», а не «охуенно»! Ну, нашел чем гордиться. Зато знаешь ли ты, что такое мандавошка?

Надо сказать, что на самом деле у Томаса не было ни малейшего представления о том, в каком именно типе дискурса Адриано могли бы понадобиться познания о мандавошке. Но почему бы и не научить хорошего человека хорошим вещам, тем более, что тот не против.


End file.
